1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a tool case, in particular a handheld power tool case, having a basic case body that has at least one storage chamber intended at least for receiving at least one tool and/or at least one battery unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handheld power tool cases are already known, having a basic case body which has a storage chamber that is intended for receiving a handheld power tool, handheld power tool battery units, and tool inserts.